Fiery Red
by hurryupdanger
Summary: Fire. That was what he thought when she first appeared to him. Her eyes of emerald green and her strawberry blonde hair ablaze against the light. He was dying, he could feel the werewolf venom running through his veins, in a few minutes it would reach his heart. So much for eternal life as a vampire.
1. Preview

**Preview:**

* * *

><p>Fire.<p>

That was what he thought when she first appeared to him. Her eyes of emerald green and her strawberry blonde hair ablaze against the light. He was dying, he could feel the werewolf venom running through his veins, in a few minutes it would reach his heart. So much for eternal life as a vampire.

But she could save him. If he asked, like she wanted him to, like she planned him to.

"Lydia Martin." He acknowledges her presence and she smirks and gives him a nod.

"Hello, Stiles." She replies.

This is it. He could ask her to leave, let him die and be rid of her forever but something in her lips, a bloody promise of genuine beauty and the way she carelessly wipes the sweat off his forehead with her hand.

"I don't want to die." Stiles confesses to her. Lydia looks at him and he swears her green eyes shined with relief for a brief moment before she gives him a sweet smile.

"Oh, and so you will not."

* * *

><p>So, what do you guys think? A preview of an expansion of my klarolinestydia au which is focused on Stydia as Originalhybrid!Lydia and Babyvampire!Stiles. Tell me what you think. I'll be posting the first chapter soon! :)


	2. Chapter 1

An expanded version of the stydia/klaroline au which focused on Stydia with Originalhybrid!Lydia and Babyvampire!Stiles. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Fire.<p>

That's what he first thought when she appeared at his bedroom door, taking small, even steps towards his bed, her heels clicking against the hardwood floor. Her strawberry blonde hair set ablaze against the light and her emerald green eyes looking at him with mischief.

"Lydia Martin." He acknowledges her presence. She gives him a smirk and a nod.

"Hello, Stiles." She replies. He's dying, he could feel the werewolf venom running through his veins and in a few minutes it would reach his heart. _So much for eternal life as a vampire._

But she could save him. If he asked, like she wanted him to, like she planned him to.

This is it. He could ask her to leave, let him die and be rid of her forever but something in her lips, _a bloody promise of genuine beauty _and the way she carelessly wipes the sweat off his forehead with her hand.

"It would be a shame for you to die, Stiles." Lydia said looking at him thoughtfully.

"You wanted this to happen, you psycho." Stiles replied thinking that it would hurt her but instead she looked amused.

"I'm sorry. You're misfortune is what I would call collateral damage. I just wanted to gain an alliance with your father, the sheriff." Lydia explained as if it was the most logical thing to do.

"Could you just leave me alone? I would like to die in peace." He said, tired. Rather than leaving alone, she sits beside him on his bed, a hand over his.

"Silly, Stiles." She called him, squeezing his hand to which he wanted to pull away but was too weak to.

"I could let you die, if that's what you want. But you would be missing out so much, Stiles. Life as a vampire can offer you so much things, so much of the world. Genuine beauty." Lydia explained her eyes challenging his.

"I don't want to die." Stiles confessed to her. Lydia looks at him and he swears her green eyes shined with relief for a brief moment before she gives him a sweet smile.

"Oh, and so you shall live." Lydia replied and raised her wrist to her mouth, biting into it. With blood oozing out, she quickly helps him sit up and brings her bleeding wrist to his mouth and lets him drink from her.

He instantly felt the venom leaving his system as her blood filled him. It was warm, sweet and even had an alluring scent to it. It burned him, in a good way. It was fiery,like her. Slowly, Stiles felt that he was drifting off and with her soft arm around him, he finally falls asleep with the thought of fire.

* * *

><p>Here you go! The first chapter of Fiery Red, it's inspired with Klaroline's story but I'm changing a few things about it. Hope you liked this. Going to post chapter 2 soon!<p> 


End file.
